disasters_in_the_spooky_asylum_blossoms_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian
The Guardian (also known as White Tubbie) is a major character of the Slendytubbies series and its main protagonist. In the Evil Ending, he has exactly the same appearance, with the only exception that he has a pale face and empty bloody eyes. In the Regretful Ending, he is similar to his previous appearance. He is legless, has black eyes with red pupils and small sharp teeth. His spine and intestines drag behind him. His fur also seems to be slightly darker, being silvery in color. Strangely, his face does not seem to be paler, unlike other infected teletubbies. The Guardian displays a variable personality, depending on the player's dialogue choices. He can goes to rude and aggressive to reasonable and empathic. For the most part, The Guardian appears to be rational, curious, courageous and distrustful. Once in the Satellite Station, he finds nothing but corpses of teletubbies, except the only survivor, named Ron, who informes him about a Headless green monster with a chainsaw who entered the building and killed everyone. The latter will then be killed by the aforementioned monster. The Guardian then find the access card from one of the dead engineer and accesses the Secret Center, where he will be chased by the monster, Dipsy Chainsaw, before jumping over a laser that will kill the monster. The Guardian then takes the chainsaw if needed later. He then meets Noo Noo in a big room, where the latter reveals that he is the one behind the infection. No matter what the player chooses, Noo Noo sends The Announcer to fight The Guardian. *He is one of the two most recurring characters in the Slendytubbies series, the other being Tinky Winky. *He is wearing Dipsy's hat. **Dipsy said he lost his hat in Slendytubbies III, so it is possible that the Guardian found his hat and decided to keep it. *The community created the name "Walten" for him and some people believe that it's his true name. However, Sean Toman and Santikun stated multiple times that it is wrong. *He can be considered to be fast despite his lack of legs, but he stays the slowest enemy of the game. *His white skin and red pupils are probably an albinism reference. *He was at first believed to be a different character, but has been confirmed in Slendytubbies III to be actually a mutation of The Guardian. *According to Sean Toman, he was created as a "what if The Guardian got corrupted" idea. *He is the infected who got the least physical changes. *He and the Yeti Tubbie are the only infected to wear accessories. *He may be considered to be a "1st Phase" type of mutation due to his basic appearance. *He is using the same chase track than Shadow Tubbie's. *It is unknown if an antenna grew up with his mutation since his hat is always on his head. If it's the case, it could be the same than his alternate mutation. *His battle theme is named A New Order. **It is possibly a reference to him being considered as the "greatest reborn" by Noo Noo. *He shares his attack speed with Tinky Winky (both mutations), Undead Po, Laa-Laa, Ghost Girl and Yeti Tubbie. *He have the exact same animations than Tinky Winky and Undead Po. * Legless StateEdit *He is ironically one of the fastest enemies of the game, which is a contrast to his lack of legs and his appearance in Slendytubbies 2D, where he was one of the slowest enemies. *He may be considered to be a "2nd Phase" type of mutation, since his appearance is more monstrous looking than the alternate mutation. He is also more dangerous. *Him, Tinky Tank and Lake Dipsy are shown in the game with a slightly different shade from their original color. *His battle theme is named Too Far Gone. **Some people assume that it represents a possible hatred from The Guardian. *He is the only known teletubbie to have become an infected not by eating an infected custard but rather by having contact with it. **Though, he may have accidentally consumed some custard when he fell into the supply. *He shares his attack speed with Cave Tubbie, Arrow Tubbie, Spider Po, Shadow Tubbie, The Announcer, The Imposter and the New Borns Duo. Category:All Killers